


True Calling

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Once Madness Poetry [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding their true calling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Focus: Archie & Tinkerbelle  
> Date Written: 26 February 2014  
> Word Count: 139  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 7 Round-Long Challenge  
> Summary: Finding their true calling.  
> Spoilers: Just consider the entire series up for grabs at this point.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I need to work with both of these characters more often, I think. We'll see what happens there…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Not a bit, so all mistakes are mine.

He came from the worst  
Of families and parents.  
Fish out of water.  
Too good for the likes of them,  
Unable to fully steal.

She had such promise,  
Save her disobedience.  
No one understood  
That she disobeyed because  
She wanted to help others.

He tried to reform  
His parents, but they refused.  
They liked their lifestyle  
And had no reason to change.  
They pushed him harder to steal.

She tried to behave,  
Tried with everything in her,  
But she just couldn't.  
She was born to help others,  
And rules meant to be broken.

He finally found  
His calling as a conscience.  
First for Gepetto,  
Then for all of Storybrooke  
During the Evil Queen's curse.

It took a lifetime  
Of being wingless and dark  
Out in Neverland,  
But she found her true calling  
In the end and got her wings. 


End file.
